


Power Of The Mind

by theOfficialSandwich



Series: Marvel One-Shots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: American Sign Language, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Tower, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Central Park, Comfort, Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Help, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Muteness, Painting, Protective Wanda Maximoff, Psychokinesis, Sign Language, Telekinesis, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOfficialSandwich/pseuds/theOfficialSandwich
Summary: Wanda Maximoff x Mute!Male!ReaderY/N keeps to himself, only talking when absolutely necessary to those he can absolutely trust, with no friends to speak of. One day, he meets Wanda.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Marvel One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107830
Kudos: 42
Collections: The Official Sandwich Complete Collection





	Power Of The Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @St4rkiller2001on Wattpad. Requests are OPEN. [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/theOfficialSandwich)
> 
> Text between two asterisks, * *, indicates sign language, ASL.

Y/N was diagnosed with Selective Mutism at a young age, a severe anxiety disorder leaving him unable to speak in many social settings. With Y/N only feeling completely relaxed when talking to a few close family members. It was something that had followed Y/N through high school and college, meaning he had to learn American Sign Language (ASL) when he was a child. Y/N had two main passions in life helping others and drawing, and as he currently had the afternoon off Y/N was sitting on a bench in Central Park under Yoshino Cherry Blossom, absorbed in sketching some trees opposite himself..

He was so absorbed in fact, that Y/N didn't notice the girl standing next to him until she moved to stand directly in front of him. Y/N looked up, confused as to why the girl had stood straight in front of his eyeline.

“Mind if I sit here?” The girl asked, indicating to the free end of the park bench.

Y/N just smiled and nodded, watching as the girl sat down, before refocusing on his sketchpad.

“Thanks, my name’s Wanda.”

Y/N looked up again, as she started speaking. *Your welcome. Wanda.* He signed back to her.

Wanda sat there for a moment after Y/N finished, before signing, *Thank you.* back to him.

Y/N’s eyes widen slightly at that, most people he accounted didn't know sign language, *Of course. You know ASL?*

Wanda nodded and tried to sign back *Not very well.* but judging by Y/N slightly bemused look she realised she was perhaps a bit rustier than first thought. Trying to recall what Clint had taught her she faced Y/N more straight on and tried speaking her clearest American English.

“My Dad taught me. He is hard of hearing.” Celebrating silently inside, when Y/N nodded and smiled back at her.

“What are you drawing?” 

To which Y/N simply pointed at the grove of American Elm Trees, down a small bank and opposite them.

“They look so much like your drawing.”

*Thank you.* Y/N replied, before settling back into his sketching of the trees. Wanda watched him, mesmerised by his skills.

The two sat like that for a while, before Wanda’s phone beeped and Y/N glanced up as she started reading the message and she slid the phone back into her jeans pocket.

“I have to go, Y/N” *Goodbye.*

*Goodbye Wanda.* Y/N signed back, waving as he finished.

_“Wait, how did she know my name?”_

**::::::::::::** ****

Intrigued by Wanda, both because he hadn’t talked to a new person in a while and on how she’d known his name, Y/N managed to convince his boss Martin Li to give him the coming Saturday off, hoping to talk to Wanda again. Y/N was just finishing the colouring of his Elm Tree sketch, ready to pack up and leave straight after with no appearance of Wanda, when the girl jogged up to him as if on queue.

*Hello, Y/N.* She signed, slightly more confidently than she had done before.

*Hey Wanda. It's good to see you.*

*Did not see you yesterday.*

*Sorry I was working.*

*Do not worry. I practised ASL.*

*Really. Why?*

*To talk to you.*

Y/N was really touched, he’d never had someone go out of their way to learn ASL for him. Except maybe Pete, but then he’d had lessons from Miles who took it at school.

After that second meeting, Wanda and Y/N arranged to meet more often but always at the same spot. When Y/N signed to Wanda about his Selective Mutism, he was sure it made her more determined to work on her ASL. Wanda did as promised and her sign language was noticeably improved upon at each week. With their now weekly park bench catch ups were a really beneficial, relaxing break for Y/N. 

**::::::::::::** ****

On Y/N and Wanda’s fourth or maybe fifth weekly meetup, Y/N was sketching the tops of the skyscrapers just visible to him over the treeline. When Wanda walked over and sat down next to him.

*Hey Wanda. How are you?* Y/N asked, noticing Wanda shifting and fumbling with her fingers

*Hey Y/N. I’m good. Can I ask you something?*

*Of course. Is something wrong?*

*No, I was wondering if you would let me try something. It might help with your mutism.*

Taken aback, Y/N paused for a few beats before responding, *Ok, I trust you. What did you have in mind?*

*It might make sense if I tell you I’m the Scarlet Witch.* Wanda signed, cringing internally at what was sure to be a shocked and hurt reaction from her friend.

*I know Wanda.*

Its was Wanda’s turn to be surprised, *What? How?*

*You didn't ask for my name when we first met, but you somehow knew it. And also the red jacket, I recognised your outfit from TV.*

*You're quite the detective, Y/N. I wonder if by going into your mind, we could talk there. As you’d really be thinking not talking.*

*That's a good idea, and I trust you, but will it hurt?*

*Not all. It’ll be like you’re falling asleep.*

*Ok let's try it.*

**::::::::::::**

At first noticed nothing out of the ordinary, he was still looking at Wanda and she was still next to him on the bench. Looking around Y/N realised that everything else seemed frozen in a reddish haze, as if time had stopped, affecting everything but themselves. Wanda spoke first, her words were clear as if she'd physically said them yet her mouth remained closed. 

“What do you think?” Wanda thought to him, the corners of her mouth turning up at the spellbound look on her friend’s face.

“It's amazing.” Y/N thought back to her.

“That's the first time I’ve heard your voice.”

“I think you’re the only one outside my parents to ever hear it.”

“I’ll count myself lucky then.” Wanda smiled back.

“Can we talk like this more, Wanda. I’ve had speech therapists before, but maybe your version will work.”

“Of course Y/N. I’m always here.” Wand replied back, reaching over and tapping Y/N’s temple, before disconnecting their minds.

*Thank you Wanda.*

*Anytime Y/N. What are friends for?*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Kudos, Comments & Bookmarks are much appreciated! : )
> 
> I unfortunately only have limited knowledge of ASL and mutism/muteness and so I don't mean to offend anyone. Let me know if there is something glaringly obvious that I should change.


End file.
